From the Darkness, There is Light
by horcruxhorror
Summary: Alice breaks, but Carlos puts her back together. Rated for attempted suicide and smut. Oneshot


Alice stood silently, the sun glared down on her and the sand swirled in the breeze around her legs. To any observer she would appear calm and serene, but inside her mind, a battle rages. This metaphorical, internal battle is worse than any fight against hordes of the undead.

_I have nothing left, no family, no one to care about me. I'm a loner, I'm dangerous. Everyone I get close to dies. The Umbrella Corporation uses me, I'm nothing more than their experiment, a weapon. Why should I live, and risk getting everyone in the convoy killed? I may as well just kill myself now._

Alice pulled the 9mm from the holster on her hip. She cocked the hammer back. She pressed the barrel to her temple, the metal, even in the heat of the desert, was cool. Breathing slowly, mentally preparing herself, she moved her finger to the trigger. A sound behind her caused her to whip around and point the gun at the source of the noise.

Carlos walked around the corner of the motel and was met with the sight of his life. Alice, with a gun pressed to her head, ready to kill herself. He must have gasped, or made some noise, suddenly he was staring down the barrel of the 9mil. Alice relaxed when she realized it was him. They looked at each other for a moment, the silence seemed to last forever.

"Alice, give me the gun. Give me the gun and come here." Carlos said, forcing his voice to sound calm. He held his arms open, inviting her into his embrace, where he could pretend that he could protect her. She hesitated, the hand holding the gun began to slowly creep upwards.

"Give me a reason not to do it. I'm a monster, a freak. I don't deserve to live. I've killed and I've lived in hell. All I want now, is to die, I have nothing left." Alice stated, her voice almost cracking. Carlos stared at her in shock, this strong, amazing, beautiful woman was about to give up.

"Alice, you have me. You are amazing, wonderful, beautiful, intelligent, and incredible in a fight. As for having killed, ask yourself if the ends justify the means. If killing a horde of zombies will save a handful of survivors, or taking down Umbrella forever, will make things better in the long run, then, doesn't that mean that it's worth it, to take the lives of those that were once human? I never want to hear you call yourself a freak or a monster ever again. You are extraoridinary. You are the only thing keeping me sane. Even when we were seperated, I thought of you, dreamed of you. I've fallen in love with you Alice, and if you kill yourself, you kill me too. Please, give me the gun. I want a chance to show you exactly how much I love you." Carlos pleaded.

Alice's eyes widened when he said that he loved her. The hand holding the gun began to droop. Tears slowly ran down her cheeks. Silent sobs shook her shoulders. Carlos slowly stepped forward and pried the gun from the fingers that barely kept their grip. She collapsed against him as he enveloped her in a hug and rubbed circles on her back. He felt her tears soak his shirt, he barely noticed, he was busy focusing on the love of his life. Carlos buried his face in her shoulder and let go of his control. He began to cry. He had been so close to losing her.

Alice felt his tears against her skin and the sobs that shook his big frame. The ex-Umbrella agent was crying, over her. Somehow, it was comforting. The newfound couple clung to each other until they couldn't cry anymore. Carlos wiped his eyes and used the pads of his thumbs to wipe the tears from Alice's face. He lifted her into his arms and carried her into a motel room.

"We'll talk tomorrow, for now, I love you. Please, don't leave me." Carlos said quietly, as he gently laid her on the bed.

"I won't leave, I promise." Alice answered after a short silence. She looked at him, her eyes flitted to his lips, they were so close. She closed the distance between them and shyly pressed her lips to his. He responded readily, pouring his passion, love and adoration into a hungry, needful kiss. They needed each other, completely.

They undressed each other, only breaking their kiss when they were about to pass out from lack of air. Carlos placed gentle kisses along her jaw and down her neck, stopping to nibble on the sensitive spots that made her shiver. He payed homage to her perfect breasts. Kissing and nibbling the milky white skin until she was writing under him and begging for more. He latched onto her nipple, the stimulation of his tongue was almost enough to bring her to orgasm. She clenched her thighs together, desperately trying to relieve some of the pressure. Carlos pulled her legs apart and kneeled in between them. He kissed, licked, and nibbled her perfectly toned abs. He lightly dragged his fingernails along the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. She shivered and moaned his name.

Carlos purposely skipped over the apex of her thighs, where she needed him most. He instead, trailed his nails, followed by his lips, down her leg until her reached her foot. He kissed each toe and the instep of her foot before switching to the other foot and moving back up. Alice twisted her fingers into his hair, trying to guide him to her pussy. He resisted and continued kissig the sensitive back of her knees. He loved the little noises she was making and feeling her wriggle and shiver under him. His erection was painfully hard, he pushed it o he back of his mind, he wanted to pleasure his woman slowly, lovingly.

Alice reached for his erection as if sensing how uncomfortable it must be. He pushed her hands away.

"No, this is all about you." Alice was overcome with love for the man kneeling in the cradle of her thighs. Carlos had finally reached her nether lips. He parted her with two fingers, her pussy was glistening with her juices. He dragged his tongue along the length of her slit. Her hips bucked against his face. Carlos moved his left arm to hold her hips firmly but gently to the bed. Circling his tongue around her clit, she gasped and begged for more. Her sucked on the little bundle of nerves before thrusting his tongue into her opening. Alice's back arched, she felt her orgasm coming fast. Carlos ground his nose into her clit while thrusting his tongue in and out of her. She felt the tension in her lower belly erupt as her orgasm spread over her.

Carlos felt her inner muscles clenching around his tongue, he licked up her juices and looked up at her. She was looking at the most erotic thing she had ever seen, Carlos, licking her cum off his lips and fingers, her eyes darkened with love and lust. Using only his fingers and tongue he gave her another two orgasms. He abrubtly plunged his thick shaft into her tight passage before she could get over her third climax. He groaned as her slick inner walls clenched him. It took everything in him to resist either thrusting into her violently, or coming, right then and there. Alice's face was clenched up in pain, it had been a while, and Carlos was big.

He softly kissed her, waiting for the pain to fade, before latching onto her nipple. He stimulated the left one with his mouth while his hand took care of the right one. He switched and laved oral attention on her other breast. Alice moaned softly and lifted her hips, urging Carlos to move. Slowly, he pulled out of her, until only the head of his manhood remained inside her, then slowly pushed back in. Alice guided his lips to hers by his hair.

They kissed as the slowly made love. That's what it was, making love, never, would it be just sex for the couple that seemed to be made for each other. Alice felt her climax approaching and urged him to move a bit faster. Carlos eagerly spend up, wanting to cum with her. He moved her left leg from his waist and pulled it over his shoulder. This new angle allowed him to plunge deeper into her silky heat. He hit her g-spot on every thrust. She was moaning his name, in between moans came the sexiest little noises Carlos had ever heard, the mewls, gasps, and the purr like sound she made when he touched her.

They reached orgasm together, screaming each others names. Carlos collapsed on top of her, but rolled onto his back so her wouldn't crush her. She placed her head on his chest, over his heart, and pulled the sheet up over them, just as L.J. and Claire burst into the room, thinking they had missed a zombie.

"What happe-? Oh!" Claire blurted, upon kicking the door in. Her face reddened. L.J. stood behind her with a goofy grin on his face.

"Well it's about time!" He nearly shouted. Alice blushed and buried her face in Carlos' buff chest.

"Get out!" Carlos demanded. Claire had already vacated the room but L.J. was still grinning like an idiot.

When he finally left, Carlos wrapped his arms around Alice again. "I love you." he whispered to her nearly sleeping form.

"I love you too," came the reply, slightly muffled by his chest. Carlos smiled and relaxed. Alice had already been lulled to sleep by his heartbeat. He stroked his hair as his thoughts ran rampant. He had saved her from herself. He now just needed to protect her from herself.


End file.
